It's only forever
by JarethGirlz
Summary: This is not a SarahxJareth fic it's a JarethxOC/OCxOC fic Myra is stuck at home with Nic babysitting her baby sister while her father and stepmother are out on a date. Sound familiar? When the girls find a red book, everything changes. Will Jareth see through Sarah's betrayal and see Myra for who she is or will he keep comparing the mother and daughter? Rated for later chapters R
1. Little Red Book

~Prologue~

Sarah stood before her adversary, in what remained of the staircase room. He glared at her and she soon felt a cool wave of serenity wash over her, "Give me the Child." She said solemnly, shoulders back, just like a dancer. She stepped toward the king gracefully, slowly, "Sarah, beware, I have been generous up until now, and I can be cruel." Jareth spoke, his glare increasing as he circled her. Sarah's expression turned wary as she kept him in her gaze and her voice dripped with controlled disbelief, "Generous? What have you done that's generous?" Jareth scowled, "Everything!" He shouted childishly, "Everything you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time." A golden clock with thirteen numbers appeared behind him and then disappeared, "I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." He stopped circling her and stood before her, "Isn't that generous?" He asked.

Sarah didn't reward him with an answer. She walked towards him, "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way her to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom-" The goblin king held up a hand as if to ward her off, "Stop. Wait. Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you, your dreams." He held out a crystal in offering, but she ignored it, "And my kingdom as great." He backed up, "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want." He held out the crystal once more, "My kingdom as great…damn, I can never remember that line." She muttered, looking away. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth implored and for a moment Sarah saw the broken man underneath the Goblin King and she almost gave in.

But she needed to get Toby home and be with him, "My kingdom as great…my kingdom as great." She looked up at the man who taught her to grow up and accept the fact that life isn't fair, wanting to see him one last time before she did this, "You have no power over me!" A clock struck thirteen and Jareth crumbled, dropping the crystal. Wind whipped around her, pushing her chocolate locks into her face. Sarah tried to catch it but it popped like a bubble in her hands.

Sarah awoke with a start. Not that dream again, she thought, it's been seven years, when will it leave me alone? She rubbed her eyes and rolled over in bed. Something clattered to the floor. She ignored it and felt around the bed with her eyes closed. No one lay in bed with her; Stephen had already left for work. With a sigh, Sarah's curiosities got the best of her. Leaning over the side, she saw what had fallen was a worn, red leather book. She picked it up gently and turned to the marked page, "But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl." Sarah groaned and read ahead, "She could bear it no longer. When she could bare it no longer, 'Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!'" She narrowed her emerald eyes at the words and took a pen and wrote the actual words in the margins.

She looked out the window, the sun was rising and it was seven o' clock. She had to wake up anyways, Myra was going to wake up soon and would demand to be fed. Sarah smiled at the thought of her daughter, three years old and had her mother's determined emerald eyes. "Momma, I'm hungry." Sarah looked to the door, where a rather disrumpled girl stood, rubbing her eyes. Her long red hair was tangled and hung at her waist loosely. She smiled and picked up the girl, "Then let get some food in that tummy." Sarah tickled Myra's stomach lightly and the girl giggled.

Mother and daughter went down the step and prepared to make pancakes and bacon in the kitchen. The leather book was left, forgotten in Sarah's room, until a few years later. Sarah was very aware of the book and its power; She knew what happened in the Labyrinth was real and not in a dream. And she had no interest in getting her daughter mixed up in it. So when Myra started to read everything in sight, she hid it in a box of her old things in the attic.

The book sat, forgotten in the attic for many years, unread and it was thought that it would forever be…until one day.


	2. What's said is said

**HI! It's Miranda, of JarethGirlz! Chey sends her love. I am publishing the next installment of It's Only Forever! I'd like to thank Labyrinth Addict for the following thingy and all of the amazing people who read the prologue, it made me and Chey jump for joy :)**

**Anyways...Read and Review**

* * *

Myra sat in the park with her best friend, Nic, watching the big fluffy white clouds roll by, "Hey Myr, do you think I could stay the night? My parents are arguing and I don't wanna go home and deal with it." Nic looked over lazily at her best friend in automatic gratitude. Myra looked over at her, "Seriously, again? What are they fighting about now?" A sudden gust of wind blew the girl's long, lush mane of scarlet locks into her sharp emerald eyes. Nic lost all train of thought and burst out into trills of laughter, "That's a good look for you, Myr. All Simba'd out." The poor girl had no idea of her own mess of blonde hair that lay nearly slicked back by the wind. Myra rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friends' lack of focus, "I would ask if you'd taken your meds today, but I know better. So what are they arguing about?" Suddenly, the laughter in Nic's crystal blue eyes dissipated as they shrank to slits. "It's nothing. Something stupid," Nic replied.

Myra smiled, attempting to clear her friends mood, "Sure, come on, it's getting late and I'm sure dad and Eliza are gonna wanna go out tonight and leave us with little Rebecca again like last time. And she gets all prissy when I'm late." The girls giggled at the thought of the Eliza's red face and Nic almost suggested that they stay later but the two stood and they started to wander over to Myra's house.

Eliza was tapping her foot on the porch when the two got there, "Myra Dean Key and Nicolette Emily Smith! You're an hour late." She scolded and Nic rolled her eyes and held up a beat up purple backpack in explanation, "Sorry Mrs. K, I needed to stop by my house and get some stuff for the night," By that she meant, they'd snuck into Myra's room and stuffed a pillow into an old backpack she'd used in second grade as a cover; the two were roughly the same size and they'd known each other since birth. They didn't even know whose clothes was who's anymore but of course Eliza didn't know that, "Myra, I don't ask you to babysit often but sometimes, your father and I need to go out and just be a couple."

Myra rolled her eyes, "I don't mind babysitting, but tonight I was going to finish writing a chapter for my story, I have a deadline I need to meet, Eliza." She said in as much seriousness as she could; she hated the women her father had replaced her mother with and so much enjoyed talking back to her, most of the time just to piss off the women. It was entertaining and Myra got bored often, "Why don't you tell me these things? You never talk me about anything." That was a lie; she always said that when in reality, Myra always marked deadlines for her stories on the calendar that was on the refrigerator, the same calendar that Eliza marked her stupid nail appointments on. "Hey dad," Myra shouted into the house, completely ignoring her step-mother, "Can Nic stay the night?"

"Nic, ain't the cops looking for you? Just kidding, I don't care. Just don't trash the house or give the cops a reason to arrest you," Said father chuckled as he walked onto the porch. "Oh you should know me better, Mr. K. They would never catch me!" She flashed him a feral grin and walked into the house after Myra. "We fed Rebecca and put her to bed, don't be too loud or anything. We'll be back around midnight." Myra's father said, patting both girls on the head and took his wife by the arm and led her to the car. The red haired girl shut the door behind them and went to the living room to grab a pillow to scream into. She always hated when Eliza scolded her, not like she felt bad but it was just really annoying and tedious to even listen to her. Nic patted her best friend on the shoulder in comfort, "Hey, let's order pizza! I'm starving!" Nodding her head, Myra picked up her cell and called the pizzeria.

~Elsewhere~

The Goblin King stood in the attic of Sarah's house, looking through a box of her things. A few playbills and costumes filled the box. He smiled when he saw the little red book that started it all. Thoughts of Sarah running the Labyrinth invaded his mind, "It's not fair!" He could almost hear her shout. A sudden crash of thunder jarred him out his thoughts and caused him to knock the box over with a loud thud. A moment later, there were light footfalls coming up the stairs. Cursing himself, Jareth stood and transported himself back to his castle. His fingers itched to summon a crystal and see who had dared interrupt his mini flashback. However, he refrained and lounged in his throne; a leg draped over one of the arms and started to hit his riding crop against his thigh with a bored expression. After five minutes of that, he gave an exasperated sigh and conjured up his crystal.

~Meanwhile…over here~

Later, while the girls were munching on pizza, a sudden flash of lighting and a crash of thunder lit up the sky. "What the fuck-" Nic was cut off by a crash from upstairs, "The hell was that?" Myra muttered and the two cautiously stepped up the stairs. The red haired girl jumped up to reach the little cord that hung from the ceiling and after a few minutes of watching her struggle, Nic reached up and yanked the cord, sending the ladder rolling down in front of them. Myra started up first and gave a pained gasp. Rushing over to the fallen box, she picked up the contents that littered the floor with the care and consideration one normally does only with babes and ancient art. Nic followed suit and remained silent, which was an unusual thing for her. However, the girl next to her was holding in a pained cry as she clutched a small photo to her chest. Warm fingers probed for the object and pulled it gently out of her grasp.

Once Nic saw what picture it was, she automatically understood; it was a photo of Myra and her mother, Sarah. The crack in the glass splayed into her mother's smiling face. It had been taken just before she had left on an emergency business trip; on Myra's 14th birthday, just three years ago. They found out that Sarah had died in a plane crash the same day. Nic placed a comforting arm around her best friend and Myra hurled herself into her chest and sobbed. It didn't last long; she sat up and rubbed her eyes, ridding herself of the unnecessary tears. "I'm gonna go check on Becca," Nicolette said quietly, squeezing Myra's shoulder and left her alone with her thoughts.

Myra sat on the floor and slowly refilled the box, only to stop when her fingers found a small red leather book. It was old and worn but she could still make out the delicate golden letters that adorned the front in curly script, 'The Labyrinth'. Opening the cover, Myra stepped down the ladder and shut the door. She read it as she made her way down the hall and into her room. Throwing herself onto her bed, she read and read and read. Nic skipped happily into the room and started to get Myra's attention. Shutting the book, the girl sat up and thrust it at her friend, "Read this!" She said with an eager expression. "What the hell is it? And where did you get it?" Nic replied, turning the little red book cautiously in her palms. "I found it in my mom's box upstairs." Myra explained and left her friend to read in peace.

~Meanwhile, later on, subsequently, in a location that can be described as…here~

Jareth sat up straight in his throne. Who was this intriguing creature that sat on the cold, dusty attic floor? Why was she going through Sarah's things? She looked like Sarah, even sounded like her. But there was something odd about the girl with the fiery hair. She was clutching a photo of Sarah and a younger version of herself. They were smiling and hugging; their eyes were the exact same shade of emerald, Jareth noted. Then a sudden thought entered his mind, there was a reason they looked so much alike! There was only one way that was possible, Sarah had had a child and this was that child!

~And now…back over there~

"Hey, Myr! This book is awesome! What's it called again?" Nic called to her friend, "Read the cover Nic, it's called 'The Labyrinth'. I wonder where my mom got it from." Myra said walking passed the room with a bottle of warm milk. A sudden clap of thunder sounded throughout the sky, awakening the babe in the other room with a sharp wail. Myra rushed to her little sister with the bottle. "Hey Myr, is Becca going back to bed?" Nic asked following her into the room. Myra picked up the wailing child and cradled her in her arms, putting the bottle into the baby's awaiting mouth, "What do you mean Nic?" She asked, "I feel like watching a movie, but in order to do that Becca has to go to bed and-" all of a sudden another flash of lightening sent a flood of light through the house.

Then a crash of thunder seemed to shake the very house to its foundations and the babe in Myra's arms started to cry, "Here, lemme try," Nic offered. Myra handed Becca to her friend and the babe quieted, curling into her chest. "Ha-ha babies love me!" The blonde chortled, her blue eyes dancing with amusement. Becca started crying again and reached out for her sister, "Uh-huh? Come here Bekkita!" Myra cooed, taking the baby from Nic's arms. She sat in the rocking chair, murmuring soft, delicate nothings to her. Eventually, Becca stopped crying and opened her soft brown eyes. "Hey! Maybe she wants a bedtime story!" Nic suggested. "You wanna read her one?" Myra asked, smoothing the delicate brown curls that framed the infants face.

"Let's read her this one!" Nic suggested as she held up the small leather red book. Myra smiled, "That sounds like a good idea." Cracking open the cover, Nic started reading. She started to read the story that fascinated the two aloud, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay at home with the baby and the baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and given her certain powers. One night, when the baby had been particularly nasty, the girl called on the goblins for help.

"'Say your right words,' the goblins said, 'and we'll take the baby away to the Goblin City, and then you'll be free.' But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. And so she suffered in silence, through many along month ... until one night, worn out by a day of slaving at housework, and hurt beyond measure by the harsh, ungrateful words of her stepmother, she could bear it no longer, 'Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!'"

Nic nudged the girl, who held a now sleeping Rebecca in her arms, "Hey, Myr, what's this writing here?" She pointed to some scribble in the margins. Myra squinted, that looked like a picture earlier but now that she really looked at it, "It's Moms' handwriting, 'I wish the goblins would come take you away right now?' What the heck does that mean?" A sudden flash of lightning ended Myra's train of thought and the lights flickered before going out. "Nic, can you go turn the breaker on?" Myra asked her best friend. "There's no way in hell I'm going out in _that_," She pointed to the storm that raged outside the nursery window, "All by myself!" Nic hissed. Myra sighed and gently laid Becca down in the crib, kissing her forehead, "Sleep well, princess." She whispered, soothingly.

The two stumbling down the stairs in the dark and through the kitchen to the backdoor. Nic, who was in front, swung the old wooden back door open and they headed out into the storm to the gray box that was the electrical breaker. Myra knew how to turn the lights back on but she let Nic do it. She couldn't shake this feeling of dread that had come over her. She felt like something was going to happen, she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Nic noticed something was wrong, "What's the matter, Myr?" The feeling grew and Myra's heart stopped, "Rebecca!" Suddenly, she was sprinting up the stairs and stopped when she got to the nursery; the entire house was lit except for it. Nic caught up to her and they silently agreed to keep quiet.

Myra looked inside the nursery, warily. The bedside light was out. She flicked the light switch beside the door. Nothing happened. She jiggled it up and down several times to no effect. A board creaked. She stepped nervously into the quiet room. The light from the landing, coming through the doorway, threw unfamiliar shadows onto the walls and across the carpet. In the lull between two thunderclaps, she thought she heard a humming in the air. Myra looked back at Nic, who was still in the hall, "Nic," She could detect no movement at all in the crib. "Becca?" She whispered in anxiety, and walked toward the crib with her breath drawn. Her hands were shaking like aspen leaves. She reached out to pull the sheet back.

A clap of thunder hid her panicked cry; the bed was empty. In a sudden flash of lightening, the windows of the nursery blew open and a simple white owl flew in. Nic rushed into the room and Myra drew her close as the owl transformed into a man.

Dressed head to toe in black, he was a sight to behold. A pair of black boots donned his feet. Tight black pants clung to his slim, yet muscular form. A loose black shirt revealed a hairless chest and showed just how strong he truly was. Black gloves covered his hands and a pendant resembling a crescent moon hung around his neck. A loose robe draped over his shoulders, blowing in the silent wind. The Goblin King. His mismatched eyes—one brown and one blue—gazed down at the girls who stood there in silent shock, "Now, girls, you've been very naughty tonight…Tsk tsk." The Goblin King spoke with a certain softness in his voice that took the girls' breath away.

Myra took a hesitant step forward, "Who are you?" But she already knew who he was, "You know very well who I am, Myra." He took her hand and brushed a light kiss across her knuckles. "Please, call me Jareth." He said causing the girl before him to shiver. Nic stood awkwardly off to the side, watching the interaction warily. K, some weird guy just pops into the room and you start conversation with him, Nic thought and rolled her eyes in Myra's general direction. "Where's my sister?" Myra asked, yanking her hand out of the man's gloved grasp.

"She's safe. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Jareth replied calmly, unfazed by the girls' rudeness. The girl sighed in relief before straightening, "I want my sister back, you had no right to take her away." Myra spoke as calmly as she could manage; in her mind she was beating this man to a bloody pulp. "It was my duty to. Besides, _you_ are the one who wished her away. _You_ are the one who spoke the words that summoned me." The Goblin King smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I read it from the book!" She spat, pointing indignantly to the fallen red book on the floor by the rocking chair, "I didn't mean it!" Jareth's smirk widened, "What's said is said, Precious." Myra's emerald eyes glittered with tears, "I need to have her back." The sorrowful girl implored. He was obviously enjoying himself, "Myra, go back to your room, read your books and write your stories, forget about the baby." She shook her head, "I can't." Then Jareth raised an arm, and made a large gesture with his hand making a glowing crystal appear in his hand.

"I've brought you a gift," he said, holding it out to her. "What is it?" She wasn't sure if she could "A crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it ... it will show you your dreams." With a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it. He smiled a little more, and withdrew the crystal from her. "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, one who takes care of a screaming baby." His voice was quieter now, huskier. "Rebecca's not a screaming baby," She said absently. He held it out toward her again, "Do you want it?" Of course she wanted it.

"Then forget about the baby." She was torn. The gift was not only seductive; it was also the choice of someone who understood her. The crystal was spinning, glowing. Myra closed her eyes and shook her head, "I can't, I mean, it's not that I'm not grateful for what you're trying to do for me, but I can't just leave her." Jareth snorted, and tossed his mane of blond hair. With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the crystal. He cocked his head to the side, "You are so much like her, stubborn as ever." He sighed, "Little Rebecca resides there, in my castle." Jareth pointed out the window to a stunning castle and desert with interlocking corridors surrounding it, "Do you still want to look for her?"

"The Labyrinth." Nic muttered and Myra jumped slightly, almost forgetting her best friends' presence. Nic locked eyes with her and gripped her hand, "We can do this." She mouthed, squeezing her hand in reassurance. "We accept your challenge, Jareth." Myra said, confidently. "Very well, darling. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth." The king said in her ear, making her shiver. The red haired girl licked her dry lips, "What happens if I don't make it?" She felt Jareth smirk against her ear, "Then your baby sister will be mine, Myra."

"Can I take Nic with me?" She asked and Nic squeezed her hand again, as if some unseen force were going to tear them apart. The Goblin King chuckled, "Of course, Precious. You can give up at any point." As he started to dissolve, Myra started off along the dirt road, dragging the blonde along. "Such a pity." Jareth's voice echoed in her mind as the two started towards the expanse of maze.

~Goblin King~

Jareth looked into his crystal and smirked. If she was anything like her mother…oh what fun this would be. He smiled fondly at the memory of showing Sarah his crystal. He started to wave them again, just like he did for her. Myra looked so much like her mother, it hurt. Turning his attention back to the crystal, he watch the girls cautiously enter the labyrinth with the help higgle, or was it hoghead? Jareth cackled to himself at the jest and left the throne room, turning into the nursery to check on the little dove.

* * *

**Wow! Helava first chapter right? hope you liked it **

**Please leave a contribution in the little box  
**

**Until next time lovelies,  
**

**~JarethGirls  
**


End file.
